Love Conquers All (Valentine's Day Special)
by xSCE94x
Summary: Elena Gilbert's life was never perfect when coming to love. When Valentine's Day, the day of all days comes, will she find that maybe it isn't the worst day of the year after all and that it can turn for the better? ONESHOT DXE


**Love Conquers All (Valentine's Day Special)**

* * *

><p>Oh yay, the most dreaded occasion of the year had arrived once again. A day where soppiness and googly eyes were tolerated. That's right, it was Valentine's Day. The only day that the baby with the arrow came out to play. Ah, Cupid, that was it. The only thing that singletons despised more than the baby cupid was the couples who were head over heels for each other. The way singletons seen Valentine's Day is that it was a commercialised holiday where couples spend a ridiculous amount of money on each other. Why make ONE whole day in a year dedicated to couples who love each other, when real couples love each other all year round. The annoying thing about it is that they started advertising for the love fess on New Years when the idea of Christmas had just passed by. It was still Winter, snow laying on the ground, frosted over on account of the temperature. Mystic Falls had barely taken down their Christmas decorations when the Valentine's decorations were going up in the store windows. What was the big deal?<p>

The mall was filled with couples, the annoying couples who stopped mid-walk to hug or kiss each other. Another thing singletons hated was PDA. Public Display of Affection. All the love songs played throughout the shops, the speakers tempting enough to demolish. The book shops had standing signs, showing discount on romance novels, the thought sickening. Pushing the door open, the brunette pushed her way into Starbucks, the crowd hectic as she moved pass the chattering people. The aroma of coffee filled her senses as she stood behind a couple in the que and sighed impatiently, listening to their bickering.

"You go first." He grinned, looking at his girlfriend.  
>"No, you go first." She insisted, giggling.<br>"Uh." The brunette moaned under her breath in annoyance. JUST ORDER.  
>"Can I help?" Another server stepped up to the counter, causing the brunette to sigh in relief.<br>"Caramel frappuccino, no coffee, medium." She told him her order, gazing around.

Bloody hell. The whole place was filled with couples who were announcing their love for each other. Moaning in annoyance, Elena lifted her drink and placed the money down as she left the cafe as quick as she could. She couldn't take anymore of the overbearing couples who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sipping her drink, she inhaled and moved through the crowd, finding the nearest exit as she stepped out into the ice-cold wind and looked around for her car. She never was good at remembering where she parked her car.

That was typical her. Elena Gilbert, the girl who couldn't find happiness without suffering from consequences. Walking over to her car once spotting it, she climbed into the driver's seat and sighed as she pulled the door shut. She fell in love, a normal kind of sweet love until she met HIM. Then she knew the meaning of true love. Over powering emotions that kept you grinning like a mad fool every second of the day, even when you weren't with him. It was the best kind of love she had felt, but she couldn't go through with it. Her reasoning was because they were brothers and she didn't want to hurt any of them, but the truth is that she was scared.

Scared of everything that she felt when she was around him. He was consuming, dangerous and even passionate. He drove her crazy, but she loved that he drove her crazy. He was always in her head, especially when she tried her best to block him out. The blue crystal orbs that stared into her soul, the jet black hair that she loved to pull and run her fingers through, then the oh-so kissable lips that she couldn't get enough of. It was the smile, the smile that gave her butterflies and made her want to pinch his cheeks. She broke up with Stefan 5 months ago, 4 months ago, she began a relationship with Damon behind Stefan's back. A week ago, he walked in on them and found it. It wasn't good and it didn't end good as Elena walked out on Damon. Taking a deep breath, she took another sip of her drink and placed it in the cup holders as she started up the car's engine and the radio blasted throughout the car.

**All by myself**  
><strong>Don't wanna be<strong>  
><strong>All by myself<strong>

"Oh shut up." Elena hit the off button, "Bloody know it all."

* * *

><p>After returning from her dreadful trip to the mall, she decided to slump about and have a movie marathon, filled with depressing love films. Moving down the stairs, she was wearing a black silk button up shit, only two buttons done up, showing her red lace underwear set. Hmm, it was a wonder who owned the shirt. A pen held her hair up in a messy bun as she sauntered around, knowing she had the house to herself for the night since everyone was busy celebrating their love. Grabbing a tub of cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge, she grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room as she watched the scene playing on the screen. One of her favorite films, When a Man Loves a Woman. Walking over, she sat on the couch, pulling the blanket over her as she curled up and began devouring the cookie dough and watched the movie play. It was Valentine's Day alright. She looked up to the cabinet and looked at the red rose sitting in the vase that she had received fresh this morning from the mail man. Inhaling, she leaned her head back. He was going to be the death of her.<p>

* * *

><p>The brunette lay on the couch, finishing her 2nd glass of wine as she watched The Vow on-screen and smiled sadly, tears glazing her eyes. Sad love stories tugged at her heart-strings and brought a tear to her eye. Moaning, she rolled on to her side and watched the movie play before her eyes. What was the real purpose of life? Was it just to fall in love and end up heartbroken?<p>

Hearing a knock on the front door, she looked up frowning and raised an eyebrow. Probably Caroline or Bonnie. Pushing herself up from the couch, she looked down at her attire and shrugged. Oh well, they'd seen it all before. Walking over to the door, she pulled it open, frozen in her spot as she stared into the crystal blue eyes who were haunting her for the past week.

"You think you can just walk out on me and I'm gonna just let you go and give you up?"  
>"Damon." Elena swallowed the lump growing in her throat.<br>"No, you can't take the easy way out of this Elena, I am not giving up on you without a fight!"  
>"I can't do this okay? I just…can't. I'm sorry." She went to close the door.<br>"Nu uh." He stuck his foot in the gap, making his way inside and past Elena as she sighed, slowly closing the door.  
>"You just walked out." He tapped his foot, looking her over as he only just noticed her attire and lust glazed his eyes.<p>

"The conversation was over Damon." She told him, blushing under his gaze as she took a breath.  
>"It was far from over. You had only said YOUR piece."<br>"Damon, it can't happen, alright? That's just it. The end."  
>"Yeah, well guess what? It is NOT the end!" Damon narrowed his eyes.<br>"Why? Because YOU say so? Who are you to say that this ends or doesn't end!?"  
>"Me? Who are YOU to say that it has ended!?"<br>"I'm thinking clearly unlike some people." She stuck her chin out, fire burning in her eyes as she glared at him.

This was them 24/7. They were always fighting about something, but they always made up because they couldn't stay away from each other. Looking him over, Elena took a shaky breath as she took in his attire. The black leather jacket that just gave him the bad boy look and his piercing blue eyes which were looking into her core. Swallowing, she bit her lip as she looked at his jeans. She knew what was under there, she's the only girl that did.

"Tell me you love me." Damon spoke, his voice growing lighter.  
>"I haven't told a lie in my life and I'm not about to start now." Elena retaliated and crossed her arms.<br>"Oh really?" He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes once again as the fire grew in his eyes.  
>"Really really." The brunette replied, stepping back as she watched him cautiously.<p>

"Well, do you wanna know what I think?" He questioned, stepping closer.  
>"Couldn't really care to be honest." She answered quick, moving back again as gasped, her back hitting the wall.<br>"I think you're full of bullshit." He whispered into her ear, his hands either side of her head.  
>"Whatever helps you sleep easier at night." Elena forced out, losing her breath as his proximity was killing her, in a good way that is.<p>

"You do." He whispered, stroking his knuckle along her face, "Just listening to you breathing helps me sleep."  
>"Damon," Elena's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at him, "Please."<br>"Please what?" Brushing his lips against her forehead, he waited for her to answer.  
>"Don't make this harder. I'm trying to do the right thing."<br>"For who?" He frowned.  
>"For you, for Stefan. Being...with you is-"<p>

"What you want isn't it?"  
>"Of course it is." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked up at him.<br>"Then be with me." He stroked his thumb across her cheek.  
>"Damon, I can't."<br>"When are you going to stop worrying about everyone else? When are you going to focus on your own happiness?"  
>"When I deserve the chance."<br>"Elena, you deserve to be happy now. You have made so many sacrifices, I'm not about to be the next one on your list because you don't want to hurt me or Stefan. I don't even think that's the reason."

"Oh yeah? Because you know me so well?" A tear slipped down her cheek as he stepped back, sighing.  
>"I know you better than anyone around you, you know why? Because your real when you're with me. With everyone else you put up a damn wall and show a side that I never see. The reason why you really don't want this is because your scared. Your scared because for ONCE in your life...you're in deep. I know you love me Elena. I know you do. You know why? The way you're looking at me right now, all the emotions. It's the way I feel when I look at you. I'm not afraid of my feelings or following my gut instinct, I'm afraid of losing you."<p>

Damon turned to her, watching the tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip as she tried to contain her emotions. Swallowing, he ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped towards her. He hated making her cry, never mind seeing her cry. Standing in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, holding her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to him, small sobs leaving her lips as he cradled her head and inhaled, swaying back and forth slightly.

"I do love you." Elena whispered into his neck as she lifted her head to look at him, "I do."  
>"I love you Elena." Damon pressed his lips against hers and slowly set her down, "Which is why I feel I need to do this."<p>

Taking her hands, he kissed her knuckles as he slowly knelt on one knee, staring up at her. Wide-eyed, she felt her heart stop as he slipped a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, showing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a vintage diamond and sapphire engagement ring, white gold. It had round cut diamonds and sparking blue sapphires. It was breathtaking. Elena was lost for words as Damon stared up at her, love and admiration in his eyes.

"Elena, I love you. I have loved you from the moment that you stepped foot into my house and seen me in nothing but a towel and done nothing but blush from then on when you seen me. I love that you stayed up to talk to me when Stefan went to bed because you wanted to keep me company. I love that you listened when I needed to talk to someone. I love that you told me your deepest darkest secrets when no one else knew them. I love that you put your trust and faith in me when I took you out-of-town for a road trip. I love...that you drive me wild with insanity, even when you're nowhere near me."

Elena took a shaky breath, laughing through her tears as she held a hand up to her mouth, wanting to stop the sobs from bubbling over. Grinning lightly, tears glazed Damon's eyes as he took her hand and kissed her palm and then her wrist, inhaling the scent of jasmine as he stared up at her, his eyes glittering with love and happiness.

"I love you for giving me the courage to fight for what I want, which is why I want to ask you-"  
>"Damon." She whispered hoarsely, tears slipping down her cheeks.<br>"If you would do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive, by marrying me Elena Gilbert."  
>"Y...yes." Elena looked down at him, beaming as her eyes grew brighter, "Yes, I will marry you."<p>

Damon grinned like a Cheshire cat and slowly slipped the ring on to her finger as he got to his feet and lifted Elena into his arms, hugging her close as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spinning around, he squeezed her as she grinned and kissed him, running her fingers into his hair. Placing her down slowly, he kissed her back and stroked his thumb across her cheek as he pulled away, looking down at her.

**I was enchanted to meet you**

Hearing the song in the background, she inhaled and smiled as she leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now she was happy, now she was walking on sunshine and she was head over heels. Looks like Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. You just had to find the right person to spend it with.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! :D Well I hope you enjoyed my Valentine's Day one-shot! :D Bye bye!

Shauna

xxxx


End file.
